See You In The Morning
by erickatie
Summary: Lucas tells Brooke how he feels about her, she leaves in tears and Haley tells Lucas why...
1. Chapter 1

**See You In The Morning**

**By-Kathy-Lynn Brown**

"Stay with me,…Brooke, stay with me." Lucas gasps. His heart racing. Just hoping and praying that she would stop and turn around. But when she didn't Lucas heart sunk deep down inside of him. He's knees got weak and he falls down to the floor. He wasn't crying but his face could show how hurt and disappointed he was.

Lucas sat across the counter from Haley. He was quiet and seemed to be a hundred miles away. Haley wiped down the counter in front of him. She kept looking at him trying to read him. She was able to do that since the first day they met in kindergarten. But not today. For some reason something just seemed odd about him.

"You alright." She finally asked. "You've been sitting there in a daze stirring your coffee for an hour now."

Lucas placed the spoon down on the plate by the cup. "Sorry."

Haley leans on the counter. "Spill it."

"Brooke left." He says. "I spilled my heart to her and she walked out that door anyway." He picked up the spoon again and begin to stir the coffee.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. "Where did she go?"

Lucas stands up and walks over to the sink pouring the coffee out. "I don't know. I told her that she was the one person in this world that got me. The one that I always pictured by my side. I told her I wanted to get married and try for a baby. She started crying and left."

"A baby!" Haley thought out loud.

Lucas turns to her. "What?"

"Nothing. Uh- just give her time, she'll be back." She smiled triing to change the subject.

Lucas knew she knew something. Haley was too obvious. "Haley, you know why she left don't you." He grabs her by the arms keeping her at arms length. "Tell me."

Haley jerks away from him and walks over taking a seat at the counter. "When you and Brooke first started dating and she thought she was pregnant." She pauses. She really couldn't think of an easier way of saying it. "Luke, she was pregnant. She lost it about a month later."

Lucas stumbles in disbelieve. "She told me that it was a mistake. That she wasn't pregnant. Why would she lie to me about something so important?"

"Because she knew that you'd rather be with Peyton and she knew that you would want to do what's right by her." She stands up and walks over to Lucas. "Luke, she loved you more than anything. And she knew that's exactly how you felt about Peyton. Anyway when she lost the baby it destroyed apart of her."

The door opens and Nathan and Jamie enters. Lucas looks at Haley then at Nathan.

"Hey what's up?" Nathan asked.

"I've gotta find her." Lucas says as he starts out the door.

Nathan looks at Haley who shrugs her shoulder.

Too Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas opened the door to Brooke's bedroom. He wasn't too surprised to see her packing. Everytime she got scared she'd find a way to hide. "Brooke,…" His soft voice didn't stop her from tossing clothes into the open suitcase on the bed. "…where are you going?"

"I need to take care of somethings in New York." She said hastily, even though she knew it was a lie. There was nothing in New York for her to do. It was just an excuse to get away from Lucas and the drama.

Lucas closed the door behind him as he walked over to her. "So, your just gonna leave, not even talk about what I asked you."

"There's nothing to talk about." She stopped and looked at him.

"I asked you to marry me, Brooke. To start a family and you just walked away like I hadn't said a thing."

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears swelled up in her eyes. "Luke, please just let me go."

"I know about the baby." He took Brooke by the hand as her eyes grew with concern. "Haley told me. I actually made her tell me. Brooke, I could have been there for you. We could have faced that coldness together."

Brooke snatched her hand back. "Haley had no right telling you anything." She slammed the lid on the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Brooke, why are you doing this? Why are you closing the door on us for-ever?"

"We don't exactally have a good track record, Lucas. I let my guard down and I fell head over heels in love for you and you fell for Peyton. Then I thought we had gotten back on track and there's Peyton again." She walked over to Lucas and took both of his hands into hers. "Don't you see… no matter how much I love you and no matter how much you love me… There will always be Peyton there between us."

"I wont deny that I care for Peyton. I wont deny that there were times that I even thought that I loved her. But the truth is I love you. You're the one that I never let out of my mind and heart no matter how mad I got at you and how hard I tried."

Brooke smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "I want so much to trust you. But how do I know that this is really what you want? That I'm not some rebound because Peyton turned you down?"

Lucas stroked the tear from her cheek. "Because you're the one for me, Brooke Davis." He smiled.

Peyton cracked the door pausing at the sound of Lucas's voice. She made no noise as she listen to what he had to say. Brooke and Lucas didn't even know that she was there.

"You're the one I keep coming back to no matter how hard I try to run away. Your in my heart and soul. That should be enough. But if it's not then I remember you asked me who I could see by my side if anything big ever happened to me… I lied when I said Peyton. It's you Brooke. It's always been you."

Peyton's eyes swelled with tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to take off running but her feet just wouldn't move. It was if she was being punished and made watch her life ending over and over again.

Brooke's voice cracked. "I want this so bad."

"Me too, Pretty Girl." He smiled once more.

"But I don't want the pain that comes with us." She batted her eyes to keep the tears from resurfacing.

"I can't promise that everyday will be pain free,… but I can promise that I love you and only you. That I'm tired of hiding from the way I really feel about you. I know that you're the only one that I can see myself with." He knelt down on one knee and took the ring from his pocket. "Brooke Penelope Davis, marry me."

She nodded okay and her voice cracked once more. "Okay, I'll marry you, Lucas Scott. I'll marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger and stood up pulling her close to him for a soft and passionate kiss. "You just made me the happiest guy in the world." He said in between the kiss.

Peyton closed the door as her tears fell like rain down her cheeks. She paused a moment then she walked over to the table snatching her bag and headed out the front door.

Lucas shoved Brooke's suitcase off the bed and gently laid her down on the bed.


End file.
